


Raphael

by harmonious_relations



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonious_relations/pseuds/harmonious_relations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archangel Raphael and her decision to remain neutral in her brothers war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael

Raphael chose neutrality in Michael and Gabriel’s war more out of habit than anything else.

In the thousands of years of family her elder brothers had clashed many times to varying degrees of destruction on their chosen field.

Raphael had never been a fan. She found it repetitive and an irritating distraction from her studies and was content to just ignore their behavior for as long as it went nowhere near her.

(Or until her Father told her to get her nose out of her books and help smack some sense into her elder brothers)

Her twin, Uriel, had been far more tolerant. She had preferred feigning neutrality while playing both sides for as long as she was able to do so. It made for great artistic inspiration Uriel had claimed through their bond.

(Raphael called bullshit)

 

Hiding herself from her siblings felt nothing like neutrality once had.

Choosing no side, giving no answer felt to Raphael as much like giving Gabriel permission to exterminate the humans as it did telling Michael to protect them.

Raphael only dreamed of the Chosen One’s future, as divided as it was, and continued her studies.

 

 

When the war quieted down Raphael stayed close to her family out of habit.

(Two decades wasn’t nearly enough to break the bond of their family, just bend it out of shape)

What she hadn’t expected was that she wasn’t alone.

Just as the surviving humans had gathered together in the remains of cities to build fortresses, an alternative community had arisen in the waste. Curious, Raphael had observed them traveling much like the nomadic humans of the past. She thought it an interesting choice and found herself growing fond of the group quickly.

She joined easily.

(With less complications than she anticipated)

The new nomads proved themselves to be less fearful than their counterparts hidden behind walls. They were also brave, and appreciated the honesty and openness in which Raphael had approached them.

Moving with them Raphael was always near one of her siblings. Sometimes even close enough to catch a glimpse if she went out of her way to do so on a whim. But never close enough to allow them sense her if they tried. They could never feel her frustration at her brother’s stalemate. If she screamed, if she cried with anguish or helplessness the only ones who would hear her would be the humans around her.

(And they’d come to expect that from her on occasion, she was Uriel’s twin after all)

 

It struck Raphael after a while that the humans of The Camp (as they’d come to call themselves) had gained a read on her. Being a creature of inherent curiosity that had spent thousands of years observing humans the irony of the situation did not escape her.

Uriel, no doubt, would have found it very funny.

_The Sage, being read like one of her books- by humans?_

Rarely before had Raphael appeared to humans long enough to form any sort of long lasting connection. She’d warily observed her siblings interactions and concluded to keep it to a minimum. A few times had she appeared to groups for a brief moment but never had she befriended a community. They accepted her as she was; not unlike Michael’s humans had, though not as their archangel protector, rather as another valued member of their people.

Raphael decided that she liked it.

(Once, Gabriel would have laughed and labeled that ‘progress’)

 

 

Knowledge had forever been Raphael’s desire. Sometimes in the past she had found fulfilling that desire to be more dangerous than it was worth.

(Babylon had been a miscalculation on her part, she knew that well)

Her Father had gifted her The Prophecy, through which she’d seen the Chosen One. The possibilities of the future that she had so long tried to predict herself through careful analysis (with varied success) was clear to her.

Lucifer, was another matter entirely.

Even before The Prophecy Raphael knew there was a chance he might one day return. Certainty was not appreciated.

(That he would be angry was an understatement)

The people of The Camp had long proven themselves to care for Raphael. She had a chance to care for them in return.

Maybe now it was time for Raphael to rejoin her brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> In truth, I've not really seen much of Dominion. I remember hearing about it when the first season was in trouble of being canceled and watched it online somehow. I didn't actually learn that it made it to a second season and then was canceled until earlier this year (2016). Being from Australia makes it difficult to really watch and support shows.  
> I really liked the idea of the archangel family and latched onto Raphael because she never officially appeared. That and I didn't really like characterisation of Supernaturals archangels very much, least of all their Raphael and Uriel.  
> Also twin female archangels? How could I not love that?


End file.
